The field of the invention is photography, and the invention relates more particularly to panoramic cameras of the type useful for taking a picture while being rotated. One such camera is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,335. Such patent discloses a handle which has a shaft connectable to the camera, which shaft is operated by a battery driven motor. This patent is incorporated by reference herein for further description of the camera operation. Such handle is useful for many applications, but has the inherent shortcomings of any battery operated device, namely, the imperfect movement of the device when the battery is about dissipated plus the weight and expense of the needed apparatus and batteries.